


Words of Ice

by DragoonDancer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First time posting my work, Hope you enjoy, How does one tag??, M/M, My thoughts on Yuri On Ice, Please be gentle, criticism is appreciated, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoonDancer/pseuds/DragoonDancer
Summary: Two opposing views of our favourite ice skaters and what I think they mean to each other. 
Give this a chance despite its lousy summary.





	1. Yuuri's Dancing For You Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I had cooked up in class when Physics got a tad too…boring.
> 
> I would appreciate Criticism, the only reason this is going up here is because my friends bullied me into doing this…not really but none the less be gentle.
> 
> This is my first time posting my work online, so please do tell me any mistakes you spot and if you have any suggestions for the title...it sucks I know but I am doing this in a hurry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy none the less.
> 
> Also this is more or less a poem type thing??? I am confused by my writing at times as well so please ask if you need any clarification on something or the other.

Who am I dancing for?  
The answers simple,  
You, It’s always been you.

You my childhood idol,  
You who has inspired me,  
I still can’t believe that you  
Saw something in my skating…  
Something which made you feel.

After all you are you!  
What on earth could you see in me?  
A simple man, who crashed and burned  
When given a chance others would kill for?

I see now why,  
You are selfish,  
You have your own motives,  
Be they pure or not  
Thank you

Thank you for showing me,  
The man you truly are.  
For shattering my delusion of you  
Being grand, Being Perfect.  
You aren’t  
You aren’t perfect  
You are human  
You are you

Generous and giving,  
Selfish and taking.  
Maybe you will leave me,  
Maybe you won’t

But you still breathed life into me,  
Gave me meaning,  
You are the reason I discovered my Eros.

So thank you,  
For believing in me,  
For giving me the chance to perform for you  
I will win and get the gold medal.  
For you I would do anything,  
So please wait for me.  
Wait for me to reach your stage,  
Wait for me to skate against you  
And I will show you  
Show you for who it is that I’m dancing for.


	2. Victor Enjoys Discovering Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Opposing views of our favourite ice skaters and how I think they feel about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the last chapter(poem) was from Yuuri's Point of view this is from Victor's, hope you enjoy.

Yuuri is fascinating to watch,  
From his shy, blustering naiveté.  
To his sensual confidence.  
He will never fail to surprise.  
Always kind, always good.  
Ever so patient, occasionally…  
And only rarely will he show you his  
Temper and if he does…an apology  
Is not far off.

He dances with the music. No.  
The music dances with him.  
His arms creating waves, hips hypnotizing,  
Legs swift and stunning,  
Cutting the air and ice.

He stumbles in anxiety,  
Closes himself far away.  
Yet alone he shows so much,  
So much desire, hope and sadness.  
He is selfish that way,  
Keeping it all to himself.

So much raw potential,  
Agape, Eros…he has it all.  
From the moment he steps on ice,  
He seduces you with all his might.

He cares little for roles of gender,  
Couldn’t play the playboy,  
So he chose to be a seductress.  
Beckoning you to him and trapping you.  
For he knows no matter the mistake,  
He has already captured the hearts of everyone watching.

And yet he still chooses to come to me.  
For reassurance, comfort and love.  
I hope you know by now,  
How selfish I can be.  
Now that you’ve shown me your Eros,  
I won’t ever let you go.

So Yuuri, keep on dancing  
Keep on skating  
Keep seducing me with all your power

I will keep on watching,  
Keep on waiting for your arms to wrap around me

So win, not for me,  
But for yourself.  
Because the world should see,  
The magnificence of Yuuri On Ice.


End file.
